


Through the years

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hmm, does anyone ship this I wonder?
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 298
Collections: Anonymous





	Through the years

The first time they kissed, it was like a joke.

It was one of their usual fights, and to be honest, Osamu didn’t remember why they were even fighting in the first place. Something Atsumu said or did that ticked him off, which caused him to punch him, which caused Atsumu to retaliate, which ended up with them wresting over the floor of their shared room as they pulled each other’s hair and smacked each other face with their fingers.

Until they were there, face to face, painting. Atsumu kissed him. At least Osamu believed he did. Maybe it was him who put their lips on top of each other.. Maybe it was him who pushed his tongue between his twin’s lips.

All he knew was that seconds later they were looking at each other, panting.

And then they just couldn’t look at each other at all.

* * *

The first time they fucked, it was more like a rush, than actual sex.

There was no penetration involved. No clothes being teared apart, being throw all over the room.

It’s just them, the sweat of the game they just won, their hearts pumping from the adrenaline and an empty changing room that may not have even be locked.

“Fuck ‘Tsumu.” Osamu moaned in his face, pressing Atsumu against the bench, their fingers entwined together, their eyes fixed on each other as their cock rubbed together through the fabric of their shorts. “I don’t think the door is locked someone could---”

Atsumu silenced him with a kiss. “I don’t care.” He murmured, his breath heavy, his attention focused on his twin, piercing him with his gaze. His free hand reached for the Osamu’s ass, squeezing it and pushing their hips together again. “Move your fucking cock, I’m hard and I’ve been wanting this for years.”

Then it was just thrusting, cock against cock, sweat mixing together, until their orgasms hit hard and fast, almost unannounced to both of them, semen filling their underwear and shorts.

“Good thing we didn’t take those off, right ‘Samu? It would have been a problem if it had gotten it all over our uniforms.”

“Fuck off.” Osamu snipped, sitting down and catching his breath.

Atsumu kissed him.

Osamu kissed him back.

* * *

The first time they went at it, actually went at it, it was actually not that bad.

The guilty of romancing a family member that would have normally been eating the both of them had somehow not made an appearance, and their relationship had proceeded nicely behind the scenes, with fast make out sections and handjobs after practice. Osamu wondered If it was one of the perks of romancing your double.

Osamu also wondered if it was too late to stop this. He was supposed to be the down to earth, sane one, wasn’t he? The one holding his crazy, brother back.

Yet Osamu realized, him and Atsumu were probably more identical than he would have liked to admit, at this point.

“Mom and dad are out until tomorrow evening.” Atsumu had said, reaching from behind, his voice soft on the other’s ear.

Yeah, he definitely supposed to be the one holding his crazy brother back. The one pushing him away, telling him this is wrong on so many levels he couldn’t even begin to describe it.

He was supposed to be.

“What do you have in mind?” Osamu had asked like he didn’t know. Like they had not been waiting for this day for weeks.

Atsumu didn’t answer, instead he just let the other go, lowered himself and sucked him off in the same spot of the living room they were standing.

After that, they didn’t make to bed.

“Ah, fuck--- ‘Samu!” Atsumu moaned inhibited, lifting his legs to allow his brother better access, his arms holding to him like his whole existence depended on it. “Harder”

 _“Damn, ‘Tsumu””This is too good ‘Tsumu””Fuck you, Tsumu”_ There were just too many things he had wanted to say his crazy brother as he fucked him raw, slowly twirling to the edge of sanity and pleasure, his own mind trying to close the possibility that yes, he may have been in love with his twin brother, yes, this had not been a mistake.

So instead he just kept going, until they were both too spent to move and only could laid, a sticky, sweaty messy of feelings still unspoken.

“I can’t believe I lost my virginity on the living room’s sofa.” Atsumu purred tired, trying to stretch his legs. “Hmm, I can’t feel my ass.”

“I can’t believe I lost my virginity to my brother.” Osamu replied in turn, hiding his face between the other’s neck and shoulder.

“Hmm, we already took all of each other’s firsts anyway, didn’t we?” Atsumu said, in in a way it almost felt reassuring. Yes, it had made completely sense to do this with him, of all people. “Now get off thought, your cum is all over my ass.”

“Fuck you.”

* * *

The first time they had told each other they love each other, it was after sex.

It was quiet, it was always quiet after they fuck, no matter how hard Osamu’s thrusts did get or how vocal Atsumu became, they just laid there, boneless, fulfilled, happy, the guilt of not talking about this eating the both of them from the inside ever since.

“I love you.” Osamu suddenly blurted, almost casually, his voice not carrying the weight of his words, his head resting on the other’s chest, his cock still sheathed into him, Atsumu’s legs still trapping him.

“Yeah, me too.” Atsumu had said, like nothing, but Osamu could feel, he could feel his twin brother’s heart exploding in his chest, against his ear.

“Wanna talk about it?”

“No.”

“Fuck off, we are talking about it.”

* * *

When Atsumu asked Osamu to marry him, he had just won his first game as a professional and Osamu had just got his steady first job.

“Let’s get married.” He had slipped casually, rolling out of bed, Osamu’s orgasm still flowing down his thighs. 

“I don’t think you thought about this thoroughly. I’m your brother.” Osamu answered almost petulantly, like he wasn’t constantly reminded of the fact every time he looked at the other.

Atsumu ignored him, instead he turned around, looked into his bag and turned around again to throw something at him.

“That’s the best part. But anyway…” He pointed at the small box in his hand, identical to the one in Osamu’s.

“No need to wear it when are not alone together of course. I’m not that much of a brother-fucker—”

Atsumu snickered, but changed his expression seeing the other’s semi annoyed face.

“…To announce it to the world.” He finished, opening the box and showing the ring to the other. “What do you say? Wanna get married?”

“You are fucking crazy.” Osamu sighed, but nevertheless opened the box, a golden ring with their initials popping out.

He slipped the ring in.

“This is crazy.” He lamented, falling onto the bed. “Where do you think we went wrong?”

“Probably when you kissed me.”

“Yeah – What, I’m pretty sure you kissed me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm, does anyone ship this I wonder?


End file.
